


The World Is Your Oyster

by ShiningStar324



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad Alec, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: With the duties piling up as the head of the institute and the endless amounts of conflict coming his way, Alec Lightwood feels like he has finally reached his breaking point and feels as if he is useless, but Magnus is there to provide Alec with some truth and endless amounts of support





	The World Is Your Oyster

Alec watched the rain fall and land on the window of Magnus’ apartment. His chin was rested on the desk in front of the window as he watched the drops of rain travel all the way across the window until the bottom and disappear. 

Being the head of the institute was a tough job. Alec knew that. Everyone expects you to behave a certain way, and act a certain way and these days Alec is just not able to live up the expectations of others. 

His mother is getting deruned and exiled, his sister got into a sticky situation with the vamps and he had no idea about it, his brother is doing god knows what, and then there is the Owl. He has no idea what he is going to do about the Owl. 

Since the past few months, it seems like he can’t do anything right. It seems like all he has done is screw things up. Alec closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh before burying his face into his arms, a shiver racking his body from the intense coolness hugging his entire self. 

“Alexander.” 

The voice of his boyfriend made him slowly bring his face up to the window again, but he couldn't look at Magnus, couldn't let Magnus see him like this, all weak and vulnerable. 

He felt his presence behind him making his heart beat faster. The silence seems to stretch on forever before he felt a familiar hand rest on his shoulder. 

“Alexander.” The voice repeated, only this time softer. 

Alec turned his head around slowly, almost as if the soft voice compelled him to do so. He smiled softly as he watched his lover kneel down to his level.

“Are you okay?” 

Alec nodded. “I’m fine Magnus.” 

He watched as Magnus smiled, for a minute thinking that he will drop the topic, but instead Magnus brought his hand up to Alec’s hair instead, sweeping his hand through it and softly massaging his head making Alec close his eyes. 

“I love you Alexander. I want to know about your troubles.” Alec shook his head. “There are no problems Magnus. I’m just tired.” His voice came out rougher, angrier, but Magnus merely smiled at his boyfriend.

“Alexander, clearly something is bothering you, ergo its bothering me. You have to share your problems with me Alexander, you can’t close yourself off every time something goes wrong.” 

Alec shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. He felt Magnus pull him close, talking his hand and holding it tightly with his smaller one before nodding his head to encourage Alec to speak. 

“Magnus, I- I don’t know what to do about any of this. My mom is getting exiled and everyone at the institute expect me to have an answer for everything, and somethings wrong with Jace and I can’t believe I didn’t know, Magnus. He’s my Parabatai and I couldn’t feel his distress or whatever he's going through and I don't even know anything thats going on with Izzy and I just- I cant do anything right I-“ 

Magnus rubbed soft circled with his thumb at the palms of Alec’s hand as he slowly brought his distressed boyfriend closer to him, engulfing him into a hug. 

“My dear Alexander. Its high time that you stop thinking about what people want and expect of you and think about yourself before them. You are one of the strongest and big hearted person I have ever met and I have met many people.” He chuckled softly, bringing his hand up to Alec’s hair once again as he felt tears wet the shoulder of his cardigan.

“I will always be with you, Alexander. Through your ups and downs, I want to be your constant.” 

Alec brought his head up from Magnus’ shoulder to look at him and smiled softly. “You are, Magnus.”

The corner of Magnus’ lips tilted up in a soft smile. “Then remember you are not alone. I am always with you. You are an amazing leader and I along with the others of your institute have immense amount of respect for you. The world is an evil, cruel place Alexander, and you are a rare diamond amongst the rough broken scattered stones. Remember that.” Magnus replied. 

His hands finding Alec’s as they intervened their fingers together, holding onto each other tightly. 

“The world is your oyster Alexander. You can have anything you want. You deserve the world, all of it in the palm of your hand.” Magnus brought Alec’s hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it before letting his lips ghost above it for a few seconds. 

He looked back up to Alec’s face to see a soft smile present there. The smile that he had so dearly missed.

“I don’t know what I would do without you Magnus.” The simple words from his lover made Magnus smile brightly. He brought his lips to Alec’s. 

“You will never have to think of an answer to that question, my dear. I will always be with you.” 

“And I, You”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all thank you everyone for reading! This is my first fanfic for Malec and I wrote this in 15 minutes because the idea just popped into my head and Alec Lightwood truly deserves better and the writers need to do him justice instead of putting him through more shit and just focus on his mental health and give him happiness. Anyways I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
